


一次背叛

by yiduwandering



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Suicide
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-14 17:25:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18952639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yiduwandering/pseuds/yiduwandering
Summary: 二阶堂大和没有成为偶像的故事。





	一次背叛

**Author's Note:**

> #有angst成分、过激行为和角色死亡
> 
> #有原创角色
> 
> #无cp
> 
> #剧中剧的部分设定借用自游戏The Red Strings Club
> 
> #我不拥有IDOLiSH7，我只是一个魔鬼

楔子 

 

 

我曾是一个好人。

 

11岁之前，我以为所谓的坏人只存在于故事里，在结尾之前被打倒；我相信无论有何隐情和原因，做了坏事的人都不该被原谅。21岁以前，我是个阴郁的好人，如果笑不出来也是一种伤害，那么别人说我有罪我也毫无怨言；那时我还保留着善良，我还在想着原谅。现在……现在，我站在地狱的入口。

 

现在，我站在巨大的体育场的出口。

 

我的面前是一片灯海，七彩的——不，这个泛指并不准确，摇动的荧光棒的颜色只有六种。六色的灯棒在黑暗中汇聚成海洋，巨大的、欢快的音乐声在我的胸腔中回响。我离得太远了，只能模糊地分辨出舞台上的人影，他们身后的屏幕同步放映着特写的画面，已经淡忘了的面孔又在我面前一个个闪过，洋溢着笑容。

 

对我来说这是个特别的日子。可我为什么要花时间横穿这座城市，来看这场演唱会呢？可能只是看着宣传册上主唱的脸，有种思乡之情涌了上来吧。倒不是说那个孩子和我是同乡，只是看到他，我总是想起自己拍的最后一部连续剧。除了镜头下的地方以外都乱七八糟的片场，化妆师身上的香味，摄像机黑洞洞的镜头，导演中气十足的喊声……在那里我可以逃离自己，变成另外一个人，哪怕关于这个人，我知道的只有剧本上的短短几行文字。

 

真的，我想就连没有一句台词的龙套，也好过我这个破破烂烂的灵魂。可我再也回不去那个被我一度近似地视为故土的地方了。过去几年里，我挤着早高峰的地铁，偶尔会想起熄了灯的休息室和散在地上的啤酒罐；我们聊着表演，聊着影像和声音，聊着匠人和艺术家的差别，那时我甚至常常忘记自己在那里的原因：复仇。

 

以自己的栖身之地为代价，我的复仇成功了。从此我漂泊无依，将墙皮剥落的公寓和狭小局促的格子间当作居所。从此我收起在那个世界被人交口称赞的才华和天赋，把自己包裹在廉价的西装里，扮演着庸庸碌碌的二十八岁单身男人。也许我本应如此，当我端详同事钱夹里新生孩子的照片，当我饮下不知是谁的升职欢送会上的啤酒，我希望自己只是一个最最平凡的人。

 

说起来可能很难相信，我这个和周围格格不入的家伙，曾经和台上闪闪发光的偶像们勾肩搭背过。

 

群青的和泉一织，这孩子挺可爱的，如果他不用冰冷的眼神瞪着我的话。橘色的和泉三月，这人看起来笑眯眯软绵绵的，骨头和拳头却都硬得很。湖蓝的四叶环，单纯直接得像个小动物，但是凶起来就连往远处扔国王布丁都不能躲过他的撕咬，真的很痛啊。紫罗兰色的逢坂壮五，一个来头很大的小少爷，手段高明极了。柠檬黄的六弥凪，看起来轻浮，认真起来的气场比谁都可怕。玫瑰红的七濑陆，他的双眼和笑容似乎有蛊惑人心的魔力，不知道他自己有没有发现……但是抱歉啦，哥哥没有中招。

 

这六个人组成了IDOLiSH6，当下最受欢迎的偶像组合之一，我鬼使神差地来了他们的六周年演唱会。原本是我前女友想来，我花了大价钱搞到了票，但演唱会举行之前她就把我甩了。其实我也没多难过，只是觉得失望，毕竟我没有对她投入太多爱情。前段时间我没能卖掉那张票，一个人来了。我一个男人，在盛夏戴着帽子口罩，独自看男子偶像的演唱会，有点奇怪吧，反正旁边的小姑娘们都盯着我看。我拿着没打开的灯棒，实在不自在到了极点，偷偷溜到了出口。

 

但我突然又不想离开了。这里热闹，温暖，充满了欢笑、尖叫和青春的气味，我头上出了一层薄汗，而那些全情投入的人们则已经全身湿透了，他们又哭又笑，水滴溶化了妆容，在空气中氲出脂粉的香气。这样描述起来有点像夜店了，其实完全不一样，那种气味是单纯明快的，还没有被肮脏的事物污染。我想我不应该继续留在这里了，这里的一切只会让我想到那段日子，我还被台上的他们当作同路人的日子。那会成为我一生中最快乐的日子，我可以确定。

 

然后我变成了他们实现梦想的路上的绊脚石，被他们投以憎恨的目光。虽然他们现在应该算是实现了梦想吧……但如果没有那件事，他们会不会更早地飞到这个地方？会不会比现在更加成功？我太了解演艺界了，这个地方是没有道理可言的，任何人都只能被大众的声音裹挟，命运由人不由我。

 

我压低了帽檐，最后一次望向巨大的舞台。熟悉的前奏响起来了，他们出这首单曲的时候，刚好是和我关系最好的那段时间。我被他们开玩笑地拉去学了旋律和舞步，像第七个成员一样在排练室瞎闹腾。看着镜中的自己表演和一向的风格毫不相配的歌曲，在短暂的五分钟里，我产生过自己身边也有人守护的错觉。

 

当然，舞台上到底还是六个人，我决定不再听下去了，转身离开，但夏夜的风却不知疲倦地把音乐带到我的耳边。虽然在前女友面前从没承认过……我确实挺喜欢IDOLiSH6的。不知道别人发现我床底下藏的CD，会说什么呢？反正，这一切都即将和我无关了。

 

我叫二阶堂大和，曾经是个演员。

 

 

 

陆站在写字楼房间的门口，手里攥着薄薄的剧本。这次连续剧主角的试镜机会是事务所努力争取来的，一织十分看重，他施加的压力让陆紧张得要命。

 

刚刚他好说歹说，把一织和经纪人都劝走，一个人走进试镜的房间。因为一织在车上叮嘱了太久，陆几乎是最后一个到的，跟其他人打过招呼，屁股还没坐热，里间的门就开了。一个穿衬衫的年轻男人靠在门口，对着手里的一页纸念道：“七濑陆先生……啊，在，进来吧。”

 

这就开始了？话说回来，我为什么是第一个？陆有点摸不到头脑，捏着几页纸的台本跟着男人进了门。房间一侧的长桌后坐着另外两个男人……不，是一男一女，左侧的是个四十岁上下的粗犷男性，另一位则是一头短发，穿着也相当中性化的高大女性，她坐在正中，而她的右侧还空着一个座位，桌上也摆了资料和水杯。刚刚出去喊他的男人关上门，走到那个位置坐下。

 

“那个，下午好，我是IDOLiSH6的七濑陆，隶属小鸟游事务所，这次试演的角色是道宫刑警……”不要再抖了，我的声音！明明几千人的live都没问题的！陆觉得自己在气势上就已经输了，只能努力挺直背微笑。

 

“好啦，别那么紧张。介绍一下，这位是制片人鹈饲先生，”随着中间的女性的声音，粗犷男人向他点头示意，“这边是饰演栗原光的二阶堂先生，我是导演兼编剧市之濑彩。”她的声音倒是比较有女人味。

 

陆之前看过这位导演的资料，否则他觉得自己根本看不出她的性别。她才三十岁出头，从学生时代就得过不少奖项，过去几年拍过一些连续剧，剧本大多也是自己写的。陆向三人问好，虽然被说了不要紧张，想着不能紧张的时候却更加紧张了，手心都在冒汗。

 

鹈饲先生翻着桌上的资料：“IDOLiSH6？你是偶像吗？为什么要来参加试镜？”

 

“是的……那个，是想试着挖掘不同方面的潜力，我们的团员也有进行声优或者模特这类工作的，所以……”

 

右边的演员先生一直托着下巴，透过眼镜似笑非笑地看着陆，这时终于开口：“毕竟现在偶像业界竞争激烈嘛……之前有表演经验吗？”

 

陆小小地吞了口口水，感觉嘴里好干。“……MV和广告的拍摄算吗？”

 

“扮演另一个人的，有没有？”

 

“没有，只上过表演课。”陆承认，接着大声说，“但是我会努力的！”

 

二阶堂先生像被他吓了一跳，推推眼镜，低声笑了起来。市之濑导演在桌子后面捅了他一下。“别吓唬小孩子。”她小声说，然后转向陆，“不要有压力，这次来试镜的都是新人，像你这样已经习惯了镜头的，应该算是比较有经验的了。”

 

“谢谢您。”陆感到心态轻松了一点，露出一个真心的笑容，但导演接下来的话又把他钉在了原地：“那就开始吧，剧本应该没问题？”

 

这看起来是一部科幻悬疑剧。陆拿到的台本是他饰演的新人刑警道宫来到杀人事件现场，并和发现者之一的栗原谈话的场景。二阶堂先生站了起来，走到房间的角落，扯掉了蒙在什么东西上的一块布，露出的是一个白色的人体模型。

 

“就把这个当被害者吧。”市之濑导演远远地说。陆瞪着那个假人，它看起来就是服装店用的那种，四肢摊开躺在地上，惨白的塑料在阳光下呈现着不自然的色泽。“你需要准备一下吗？”二阶堂先生问，陆赶紧点头，他的确需要先让自己冷静下来，至少不能在说台词时咬到舌头。

 

自己真的站在这里吗？他觉得有点不真实。他从包里掏出台本复习时，二阶堂也拿着同样的东西读着。“二阶堂先生，栗原是凶手吗？”他问。其实从这几页纸上，他能感觉出栗原有一点可疑，不过这是故事刚开始的剧情，大概每个人都会显得可疑。可是，指定这一段试镜，甚至演员本人也来了，就说明这个角色肯定很重要吧？

 

“我不知道。”二阶堂说。

 

“可是您的角色不是已经确定了吗？”陆不解地问，按说这时他应该拿到完整的剧本了。

 

二阶堂眯起眼睛：“那种事情，还没确定呢。你知道为什么道宫的名字都没有给出来吗？因为导演还没想好这孩子的性别。外面不管男的还是女的，竞争的都是这个角色哦。”陆吃惊地瞪大了眼睛，二阶堂接着说，“不管市之濑用什么理由忽悠的你，她找新人来其实多半是因为片酬预算不够了吧。”

 

”二阶堂！”女导演的声音响起来，“你才是，少忽悠人！”

 

“啊抱歉啦市之濑！”二阶堂大声说，随后问陆：“怎么样，不紧张了吧？”

 

陆终于从过大的信息量中回过神来，用力点点头。这个剧组真有意思，回去要讲给环听，他想着，最后看了一眼台本，在裤子上擦了擦手心的汗。

 

“对了，我的第一句话是真话哦。”在陆假装跟在上司后面走向尸体时，二阶堂低下头轻声对他说道。陆牢记了表演老师“不要被外在因素干扰”的教诲，全当没听到。

 

试镜结束后，一织和经纪人都体贴地没有追问细节。陆在环的房间打游戏时给他讲了讲，说到掀开盖着的布露出白色假人时，环吓得差点把游戏手柄丢掉，陆也因此少见地取得了对战胜利。又过了几天，在他们录完节目正在换衣服时，经纪人像颗炮弹一样冲进了休息室：“陆先生！恭喜！那个角色拿下了！”

 

陆的外裤正脱到一半，他慌慌张张地提上裤子，连经纪人说的是什么都没听明白。小鸟游纺又冲到他面前重复了一遍，他才拎着裤腰笑起来。

 

“七濑先生，我说过您一定没问题的！”一织少见地露出了开心的笑容。其他人纷纷道恭喜，只有环的表情不太对，似乎为了陆要去饰演直面尸体的角色而替他害怕。三月下周也要去参加电视节目的遴选，他跑到陆的面前要和他握手沾沾好运气，才发现陆的双手还提着裤子。

 

“经纪人！除非陨石马上就要掉下来了，否则进男子偶像的休息室之前先敲门啊！”队长叉着腰说道。

 

 

《共犯》开拍之后，陆有一半的时间要待在剧组。经纪人一开始总是会跟着他去，但其他人也有各自的工作，她分身乏术，只好答应陆单独行动。拍摄的地点在市郊，离宿舍距离不近，没有身为偶像的工作时，陆会直接在那边过夜。总是住在剧组的人也不多，算起来大概只有导演、摄像组长，还有二阶堂。

 

“哥哥我呢太糊了，没有别的工作，干脆就安心待着了。”二阶堂直接在第一天就拉了行李箱来，是个20寸的绿色登机箱，看起来不像能装下几个月分量的行李的样子。他比陆大四岁，常常在他面前自称哥哥。陆觉得二阶堂先生做哥哥的话，绝对和天哥哥截然不同，大概是放任主义吧，不会管弟弟闯什么祸，也不会在意自己有没有给弟弟树立榜样。就比如说，导演一说收工，他就不知道从哪里变出啤酒，瘫在椅子上开始喝，市之濑导演去踹他的小腿，说这里还有未成年——陆的20岁生日还没到——他也只是把脚缩起来，穿着鞋踩到行军椅的边上。陆忍不住笑，说没关系，导演就板起脸来。“你们经纪人那么认真地拜托我了，我得照顾好你！”但在陆对她表达感谢的时候，其他的演员和工作人员已经人手一罐啤酒，围成一圈开始干杯了。

 

“喂，市之濑，一起来啊！”二阶堂先生冲他们招手，手里拿着一瓶软饮料，“七濑也一起，这个不是酒总没关系吧？”

 

陆接过那瓶饮料，是桃子苹果汽水，让他想到某个活泼的前辈偶像。“也是，你应该认识Re:vale吧。”二阶堂先生说，“我和千先生算是老熟人。”

 

“我记得您出演的第一部电影，千前辈也参演了……？”陆说，那是两年前的一部校园题材的电影，千饰演的是帅气迷人的高中历史老师。那时候陆还没出道呢。他看了二阶堂的履历，才发现那部电影里一个阴郁的不良少年是他演的，气质和本人完全不同，以至于他完全没认出来。

 

二阶堂喝了一大口啤酒。“对，那一次……不过我们之前就认识了。”陆觉得他好像不想谈这件事，默默地拧开了汽水的瓶盖。

 

“七濑君，别管那个人啦！”女主演影山说，她是个长相甜美的女性，陆觉得自己15岁时在屏幕上看到的她的脸就是这个样子，“你的生日是什么时候？在剧组过怎么样？我可以给你烤蛋糕哦！”

 

“是7月9日，不过我们IDOLiSH6会在那天做特别节目，所以不好意思，谢谢您的好意。”

 

陆低下头，他不太知道怎么应付年上的女性。市之濑似乎看出了他的窘迫，大声说：“来玩猜谜吧！”此话一出，大半的人却都露出了“又来了”的表情。

 

陆有时候不知道这个剧组究竟是怎样凑起来的。主演里有自己这个菜鸟，影山小姐……虽然这样说不太好，但她大概就是被世人称为花瓶的那种女演员，还有二阶堂先生这个吊儿郎当神神秘秘的人。导演比二阶堂先生更怪，大概他们因此关系不错。有时她说的话就像她写的剧本一样难懂，一碰酒更是思维奔放，可能只有二阶堂先生愿意附和她。

 

“嗯……第一题，焦虑和恐惧的区别在哪里！”市之濑竖起一根手指在空中挥舞，众人作思考状，但多数人露出了放弃的表情，开始滑起了手机。陆小口喝着桃子苹果汽水。“焦虑这个词的英文比较长。”二阶堂先生说，被市之濑导演拍了一巴掌。陆的手机响了，是三月发来的消息：“我和Nagi明天休息，可以去探班吗？”

 

陆低声问导演，她挥挥手说：“为什么不可以？对了，Nagi是那个模特吗？那孩子脸长得真是太好了，人也很可爱。”陆嘿嘿笑了起来，组合的成员被夸奖比自己被夸奖还让他高兴。他低头回完消息，市之濑拍了拍他：“作为让你的小朋友来看你的回报，你来回答一下问题吧！不准像二阶堂一样敷衍。”

 

陆思索着。焦虑和恐惧，这像一种桌游里会出的题目，两个词大体来说很像，但又有哪里不一样……他搜索自己的回忆，想从亲身经历里找寻灵感。他想起小时候，在他还不知道自己究竟生了什么病，只是一觉醒来就躺在医院里了，那时的感觉应当是焦虑吧，虽然他当时根本不知道这个词。“恐惧……恐惧是有对象的，焦虑是没有对象的？”他试着答道。

 

“Bingo！七濑很不错嘛！恐惧是害怕某种事物，而焦虑是害怕没有事物！”市之濑导演用手拍着啤酒罐，啪嗒啪嗒，哗啦哗啦，“我们无法定位自己在害怕什么，所以会觉得更无助……”她喃喃地说，满脸通红，看起来兴奋得很。二阶堂叹了口气，把第二个空啤酒罐放到脚边，说：“喂市之濑，你又喝多了。”

 

“我没有！”市之濑反驳道，“第二题第二题……这样吧，表现和演绎的区别又是什么！”

 

二阶堂先生叫上一个魁梧的摄像师，把她带回了休息室，其他人也纷纷起身离开。陆还坐在自己的椅子上，他喝光瓶子里剩下的汽水，决定找壮五或者一织聊聊天。他仍旧对自己的角色感到迷茫。道宫慎二——他终于有全名了——是个入职不到两年的刑警，他的父亲是日本最大的财团IVF公司的高管（这倒让他想到壮五），因为他不够果断的性格，一直对他冷淡以待。道宫为了反抗父亲的印象，去当了警察，但在这个世界里，警察实在说不上是个好差事。

 

故事的背景不在现代，而在未来。大型科技公司控制着数字化的社会，国家机器成为了它们的傀儡；科技极度发达，人们的生活却不那么好；贫富差距悬殊，极尽繁华的都市紧挨着贫民窟。陆读过菲利普·迪克和弗诺·文奇，但说实话，他并不能完全明白。

 

最初试镜时那个由塑料人偶代替的死者名叫三浦，是IVF科技公司的一名高级计算机工程师。那一段他们已经拍完了，扮演三浦的演员胸口插着刀子，特效化妆简直可以以假乱真。陆表现出的害怕有一大半都不是演技，但导演却叫他重来。“如果道宫害怕的话，他怕的是死人吗？”她问。陆下意识地摇头，那个社会里的警察大概每天都会见到死人。但是陆只是一个21世纪初和平社会的普通偶像，他至今还会在噩梦里见到小时候隔壁病床抢救无效的大叔苍白的脸。“我怕死人啊……”他小声说。胸口全是血的演员闭着眼躺在地上，听到这话哈哈笑了起来。

 

二阶堂先生一直在帮他。他的角色和影山小姐饰演的植田爱是恋人，两人和三浦是老朋友，来三浦家里给他送结婚请柬，然而后来警方发现他在当天早些时候从后门进入过三浦的家，因此也被列为重要嫌疑人。陆记得表演老师说过，搭戏的人的水平对你自己的表现会有不小的影响，他想二阶堂先生一定在拼命把自己往及格线上拽吧。

 

“有点慌也没关系，完全不慌才是没演好。”二阶堂先生在又一次NG之后揉揉陆的头发，说道，但他的话立刻被造型师打断了：“二阶堂先生！您又把七濑先生的发型弄乱了！”

 

二阶堂像被用枪指着的罪犯一样，举起双手慢慢往后退开几步。“对不起。”他道歉，但陆认为他肯定不会改。虽然还是很担心自己能不能演好，陆觉得这样倒也挺不错的。他乖乖地坐下等着工作人员给他整理好发型，说：“我想再试一次！”

 

 

三月和Nagi一早就到了片场，那时他们在拍植田和三浦前妻的一场戏，陆出去接了他们。两个人都很兴奋，陆只能不停叮嘱他们收音时不能出声。

 

二阶堂也在休息室。所谓的休息室就是空出来放了折叠椅折叠桌折叠床的房间，常驻剧组的人都住在附近的酒店里。陆向他介绍两个团员，他挥挥手说：“我知道，我看过你们的冠名节目。”

 

“真的吗？”三月的眼睛一下亮了，拖着椅子挪过去问他的看法。“我就是了解一下同事。”二阶堂说，“嘛……挺好玩的。当偶像也真不容易啊，什么工作都要接触。”

 

陆说：“我倒是有点惊讶，原来二阶堂先生也会看综艺节目吗？”

 

“我像那种天天抱着剧本的敬业戏痴吗？”

 

“不是……感觉那个时间您应该抱着啤酒喝到烂醉了吧。”陆哧哧地笑了，被二阶堂敲了头。“您是哪里来的大叔啊！“三月叫了起来，”放我们家的未成年在这里没关系吗？”

 

”未成年？你不也是未成年吗？”二阶堂反问。Nagi露出了混杂着遗憾和幸灾乐祸的表情，看着三月像被踩到尾巴的猫一样跳了起来：“我二十三了！”

 

“我看你像七五三。”

 

“你这大叔！对人有点礼貌啊！”

 

陆悄悄捅捅Nagi，问：“要不要劝架啊？”

 

“不用，”Nagi说，“我看三月挺喜欢二阶堂氏。”

 

大概同一unit的Nagi确实更加了解三月，几分钟以后他就和二阶堂手舞足蹈地聊起了去年他主演的电视剧。陆听过那部剧的名字，不过没怎么看，他倒是记得一织提过，二阶堂大和作为新人能拿到男主角的位置，中间肯定有什么内幕，这个人搞不好在星影有后台。

 

想要开心地唱歌，只要去卡拉OK就好了；世人的注意力和爱是稀缺资源，一织还这样说过，但他转而让陆不要担心这些，只要尽全力歌唱就好了。在真正成为偶像之前，陆几乎没有想过这些事情，他只是单纯地想像天哥哥一样在舞台上发光而已。

 

Nagi也加入了讨论，他一说话，话题就开始朝着动画的方向偏。念台词的技巧不知何时变成了可可娜模仿秀，二阶堂摇头说没有看过。

 

“Oh my God！二阶堂氏，你竟然没看过魔法少女可可娜！”他说出了一个陆从小就看的动画的名字，“那这个怎么样，虽然里面的女孩子没有可可娜可爱——”

 

“抱歉了，我小时候很少看电视的，家里管得很严。”二阶堂笑了笑，说。

 

Nagi理解地点头：“我的家庭也是这样，所以现在我才会如此沉浸于动画的世界！二阶堂氏，你也来吧！”

 

“哥哥就不了。”二阶堂说着，随便翻着手上的剧本。得知三月和Nagi都比他小之后，他心安理得地继续自称起“哥哥”来，他们两个倒也没意见。Nagi看到剧本，来了兴趣：“听陆讲这个剧本很恐怖！”

 

“不至于说恐怖……只是有死人而已啦。”陆解释说。

 

“那我猜是大叔杀的，他一看脸就专演恶人。”三月大笑道。二阶堂把剧本抱在怀里，双臂交叉：“剧透禁止！你们不要在外面乱说啊。”

 

“哦？这样说的话真的是你？”Nagi挑眉。

 

二阶堂放弃了挣扎：“好吧，就一点点提示：我也死了。”三月和Nagi还想追问，休息室的门先开了，是导演助理：“七濑先生，快要到您的部分了，请去化妆间吧。”

 

化妆间和他们平时用的没什么不同，只是要乱上很多。警服跟现代的也没太大差异，蓝色的衬衫，黑色的外套和裤子，通讯用的是手环和安装在耳廓内侧的微型麦克——当然只是道具。陆的发型几乎没有变化，这是事务所方面的要求。陆从化妆椅上跳下来，抽出腰间的手枪，熟练地比了个打开保险的动作，双手端着枪瞄准化妆间的门口。

 

“Cool！”Nagi捧场地鼓掌，“不过陆，胳膊再抬一点比较好哦。”

 

“反正也没有开枪的情节啦，我只是觉得这样容易进入角色。”陆挠着头。他已经不对Nagi时不时表现出来的各种神奇技能惊讶了。

 

“我也好想演警察啊，或者消防队员也不错！”三月羡慕地说，“不如下次冠名节目的企划就做这方面的吧！”

 

三人一走进片场，就听见导演中气十足的大嗓门。下一场戏是道宫去调查植田，因为他觉得她有些可疑：关系很好的学长被杀了，嫌疑人之一是自己的未婚夫，她为什么还能照常一天在公司工作十几个小时？工作人员们在进行上一场的收尾工作，Nagi很感兴趣地帮着搬摄像机和滑轨，三月则跑去跟导演打招呼。三浦的前妻黛丝由一个混血女演员饰演，她和影山看到Nagi，都上来和他搭话，影山脸上还挂着拍戏时的泪痕。

 

陆的戏拍到一半，二阶堂终于出现了，他似乎刚睡醒，哈欠一个接着一个，虽然穿着戏服，却一点也看不出冷静温柔的栗原光的样子来。说起来栗原的服装几乎全是各种程序员风味的格子衬衫和牛仔裤，脸上是从来不换的厚重黑框眼镜，不知道是节省经费需要，还是导演组的恶趣味。陆很佩服二阶堂，一站到镜头下，他就像变了个人似的，他自己就做不到，总是得先NG几条。

 

导演和二阶堂先生的关系也很好，陆在补妆的间隙想。市之濑彩原本是演员，学表演科班出身，虽然入行没两年就转去做了编剧，但在演技上指导陆这样的新人绰绰有余，其他演员也很乐意听她的意见，陆没事总是待在旁边学习。唯有对二阶堂，市之濑从来不会提什么要求，甚至很多时候是二阶堂反过来给她建议。明明在各个方面都是前辈，导演却好像很尊敬二阶堂先生。

 

其实陆有一点怕市之濑导演，感到不解时他多半会去问大哥哥一样的二阶堂先生。“导演和演员不是上司和下属的关系啊，当作各司其职的同事好了。导演更多地从叙事层面理解故事，而演员要创作的是每一个细节里的情感，摄像用镜头语言创作，道具和服化是从背景上创造真实感……这样说你明白吗？”陆似懂非懂地点头。“嘛，我也是半路出家，大学是学经济的，说起来什么时候得去把毕业证领了。”

 

导演怎么从来不吼您呢？对于这个问题，二阶堂先生有点苦恼地笑了。“她可能喜欢哥哥我吧。”他最后这样说，陆把这看作一个片场的八卦。

 

Nagi也看到了他，这会儿没在拍摄，他开口打招呼，三月也回过头去。二阶堂笑着走过去，站到他们身后。“二阶堂君和谁都能立刻熟悉起来呢。”影山小姐羡慕地说。二阶堂先生似乎想解释什么，但机器已经调整完毕，下一条准备开始，于是没有人说话了。

 

“我可是营业课的顶梁柱。”植田摸着头上的贝雷帽，“我当然为三浦学长伤心……但是社会心理福利系统马上就要正式运行了，天天加班也是没办法的事……要我不上班，除非死的是我自己。”

 

陆猛地瞪大了眼睛，他知道有一台摄像机在拍自己的脸。对面的女人咯咯地笑了起来：“看把你吓的，我可不会死。”

 

“社会心理福利系统？”道宫问。他假装不了解，但这个名词他从父亲和哥哥那里听过。植田摸了摸嘴唇：“这件事和案子没关系……不过反正发布会近在眼前了，小刑警先生，你想知道吗？”道宫当然点头。

 

“你也植入过IVF的拓展芯片或者改造义体吧？现在像阿光那样的人大概不多了。”植田说。

 

“我十六岁的时候就做过了。”道宫说，植田很不淑女地啧了一声：“真前卫啊。社会心理福利系统呢，就是我们IVF公司对拓展芯片和改造义体进行的一项固件升级服务——是免费的，对公众完全开放。”

 

“具体的功能呢？”

 

“让人保持幸福快乐。”植田微笑道，“摆脱悲伤、焦虑、恐惧、抑郁、愤怒……笑对人生。”

 

“但是……”

 

植田举起手：“我知道你想问什么，阿光和我争论无数遍了。’失去了这些情绪体验，艺术要怎么办’’我们的下一代会一辈子活在人造的幸福中吗’……他太固执了。如果人类就此进入一个新时代，艺术全部变成庆祝和祭典，那也不是什么坏事吧？至于下一代……我们的服务当然是有年龄限制的。而且，幸福本来就是人造的，你能否认吗？”

 

“……我个人还是觉得，这些正常的情绪不应该被抹消。”道宫争辩道。

 

“当然，当然，IVF的心理学家和伦理学家当然能想到这些问题。’正常的’情绪是不会被抹消的，如果抑郁到了80分时你需要去看医生，那么社会心理福利系统会把你的情绪限制在79分。”植田挥挥手，“你看，跟大家成把地吃的抗抑郁药也没有什么不同嘛。”

 

导演喊了卡。

 

“哇哦……这可真够深刻的。”Nagi感叹道。

 

二阶堂在他后面，抱着胳膊：“咱们的导演小姐就是这个风格，每集不搞点让人摸不着头脑的东西，就觉得这集跟没拍一样。”

 

“二阶堂，你又在说我坏话了。”市之濑从监视器后面探出头来，“七濑先生，影山小姐，过来看看，没问题的话这条就过吧。”

 

三月一拍手：“对了，播出的时候，各位主创可以来《和你一起的爱之夜》宣传吗！经纪人叫我问的，我都忘了！”

 

“去跟事务所说啊七五三。”二阶堂打了个哈欠，“应该可以吧，这种通告没理由拒绝的。”

 

“我没问题，回头叫你们节目给我发邮件就行。其他人我就不知道了。”市之濑说，“……对了，别搞什么美女导演的策划啊，倒胃口。”

 

“知道啦！”三月乐呵呵地答应。最近宣传方面的工作人员也和演员们谈了播出期间的通告安排，那段时间大概会变得很忙，但陆很期待。这部剧一共十一集，每周一集，从七月末播到十月初。现在六月已近尾声，拍摄计划完成了小半，一切都在顺利进行。虽然导演和制片人都是一副“能顺利完成就可以”的随性态度，陆却意外地有干劲，他觉得《共犯》的情节非常有趣，大家也都做得很用心，要是能红起来就好了。

 

他这样握着拳头跟二阶堂说的时候，对方却不置可否。

 

 

“晚上好！欢迎来到’和你一起的爱之夜’！”

 

今天坐在最中间的是陆，因为今天要进行《共犯》的宣传，而且之后的新曲也照旧是他做主唱，之前的策划会上，大家说着“今天陆是绝对主角啊”，就这样安排了。三月坐在他旁边，照常第一个开启话题：“今天可是个重要的日子啊。”

 

“等下，三月月，上周你第一句话也是这个吧。”环说。

 

壮五微笑着说：“上周的节目是陆的二十岁生日啊，当然是重要的日子。”

 

“Oh！今天的重磅消息也和陆有关呢，七月果然是七濑强化月！陆主演的……”

 

“——六弥先生，这个还是让七濑先生自己公布吧。”

 

“Sorry，那请吧，陆。”

 

陆绽出大大的笑容：“是我第一次主演的电视剧！科幻悬疑题材的电视连续剧《共犯》，下周三就要播出了！”

 

他们身后的屏幕上播放起了片花，经过剪辑和特效处理的片段里出现了陆的脸，他明明知道都是自己演的，却觉得不真实，还有点害羞，悄悄地撇开了视线。

 

“平常有些靠不住的七濑先生，演起警察来倒是很像样呢。”

 

“一织——！”陆习惯性地抗议，又说，“虽然是警察，但是没有什么所向披靡的感觉，因为是赛博朋克感觉的世界嘛，警察好像挺没用的。”

 

“赛博朋克？是摇滚乐的一种吗？”

 

“不是的，环君，虽然你记住了朋克我真的很高兴，两个月前你还在问我朋克辣不辣呢。”壮五的话引来一阵大笑。

 

“与其我们在这里猜，不如请导演和其他主创人员来说明吧！”三月说。大家都站起身来，嘉宾席上也放好了椅子。经纪人们之间一番你来我往之后，来参加节目的是市之濑导演、二阶堂先生和影山小姐，也算阵容齐全。IDOLiSH6的大家都去探过班，毕竟整天消失在剧组的是团里最受宠爱的主唱嘛，不过虽然大家都见过面，适当的客套还是少不了的，“七五三”和“大叔”的绰号也收了起来。

 

因为剧集还没开播，能公开讲的剧情大大受限，两拨人讨论之后，决定多聊聊角色和拍摄时的轶闻。结果，话题一路跑偏成了几人互相揭底。

 

“我个人认为二阶堂先生在片场喝酒不太好。”一织一本正经地说。

 

“那会儿都收工了！酒品和酒量都不好的又不是我，是我们导演。”二阶堂抗议。

 

三月叫起来：“怎么了怎么了？”

 

“市之濑小姐一喝酒就变得特别能说，而且思维奔放，有一次非要所有人回答她’艺术家和匠人的区别是什么’才准离开，我真的不懂啊……”陆趁机控诉。

 

“三月一碰酒也是这样！”Nagi开始无差别攻击。

 

“二阶堂，说到底隔三差五用保温箱带冰啤酒来的不是你吗？”导演倒打一耙。

 

二阶堂用胳膊肘戳她：“谁知道你一罐啤酒就开始胡说八道啊！”

 

小鸟游纺举了很久“这段NG”的牌子，终于被大家看到了。三月不好意思地笑着，向工作人员道歉，说一不小心就闹了起来。“感觉你们很少和嘉宾聊得这么开心呢，往常都有些僵硬，只有团员的时候才会这么嗨。”工作人员说。

 

“嘛，大家都挺喜欢大叔他们的——我是说二阶堂先生——他演技超级好，又很照顾陆……”

 

二阶堂不知道什么时候从后面过来，胳膊支在三月肩膀上：“哟，三月，我听到你在夸我？一会儿开机的时候再夸也不迟啊。”

 

“陆夸你还不够多吗？”三月说，“啊对了大叔，一会儿录完节目你有空吗？来我们宿舍玩怎么样？”

 

陆在远处边喝水边看着他们。二阶堂明显愣了一下，露出没办法的表情点头。录制重启之后，话题总算变得健全了起来。环想起来问赛博朋克是什么，但之前“朋克辣不辣”的梗已经被市之濑在后台听了去，她大笑着说：“Cyber我觉得是凉凉的感觉，Punk的话在我看来是麻辣味的，所以Cyberpunk用四叶君喜欢的方式解释的话，大概是辣椒味的刨冰吧？”

 

壮五似乎相当受启发，不停点头，而看着他的环露出了惊恐的表情。陆笑得太厉害，不得不悄悄捂住麦克风，他觉得这期节目实在太有趣了。

 

送走嘉宾后，是之前录制好的挑战环节，最后他们表演了新曲——PARTY TIME TOGETHER。市之濑和影山在他们的部分录制完成后就走了，二阶堂因为答应了三月的邀约，干脆一直坐在台下，在’他们表演时不知从哪里搞了根应援棒来，像模像样地挥着。

 

“歌词到底在讲什么啊？”他问。他们坐在经纪人开的厢式轿车上，往宿舍的方向行驶着。

 

“不就是大家在一起玩很开心吗！”三月乐陶陶地说。

 

二阶堂对着谷歌来的歌词，罕见地一脸迷惑：“为什么早上起来就有发动机，还有人在拦路？这个超出哥哥理解范围了。”

 

“太可惜了，二阶堂氏！你的理解范围太过狭小了！”Nagi夸张地喊道。

 

一织说：“其实最开始我也没弄明白，但是唱过之后就能理解这首歌想表达的心情了。”

 

“那不如和哥一会儿也一起唱啊！要来跳舞吗？我啊，今天还没跳够呢，一直在拍照片拍得都僵硬了！”

 

环的提议在大家的起哄中变成了决议，车干脆直接开到了事务所的练习室。二阶堂连声说自己不会，但实际上唱歌跳舞都很不错，竟然很快就能差不多跟上半首歌。

 

“抱歉我可能会说失礼的话……总觉得二阶堂先生如果不做演员的话，会被我们社长挖来。”壮五在休息时说。

 

“数字也刚好呢！”陆附和道，“听万理先生说，社长因为没找到’二’消沉了好久！”

 

“那个人果然是故意的啊？！”环好像第一次听说这事，大家都笑了起来，这大概是个永远的谜。陆发现二阶堂先生脸红了，不知是因为运动还是害羞。“不可能的啊！”他摆着手说，“加上我就不是IDOLiSH6了吧？”

 

“也是呢，我第一次觉得这个名字有些缺点。”三月认真地说。

 

“喂七五三，你想什么呢？”二阶堂敲了他一下，“哥哥我可不够格跟你们混在一起啊！你们可要为了捍卫自己的名字好好努力！”

 

Nagi笑得比谁都开心：“二阶堂氏，你真是太严格了。”

 

IDOLiSH7……陆想象了一下，觉得不太习惯。虽说二阶堂先生肯定会成为很好的同伴，一织大概也不会要求自己去拍电视剧了；如果按照三月自我介绍过后就毛遂自荐，作为年龄最大的人承担起队长责任的思路，二阶堂先生会变成队长吧——在宿舍冰箱占掉好多空间放啤酒的队长？说来奇怪，他们宿舍的确刚好有七间卧室，多出来的那间被Nagi拿来展示周边商品了。他笑了起来，随后又摇摇头。自从天离开家之后，他就学会不去幻想不可能实现的事情了。

 

“二阶堂先生为什么会做演员呢？”为了转移话题，他问出了这个一直好奇的问题。二阶堂头脑很好，也很会做人，从还不错的大学读经济毕业，一般不会想到进演艺圈吧？

 

“我的亲戚里有人是演员，可以说是受到那个人的影响吧。”二阶堂轻描淡写地说。陆看向壮五，壮五也在看着这边，眼睛亮亮的。“好巧，我也是这样爱上音乐的。”他向二阶堂讲述了自己和叔父的故事，当然，隐瞒了他其实是FSC的公子。二阶堂一直微笑着听。

 

 

后来想起这些事情，陆觉得小说里讲的从眼中就能读出情绪，全部都是虚构的。那时他没能从二阶堂大和镜片后的双眼中读出任何他也许应该读到的情绪，只能感受到纯粹的真诚和愉快。那都是假的吗？他想问，又问不出口。

 

他想起《共犯》的故事。三浦的前妻因为被他家暴而离婚，这件事让她患上了创伤后应激障碍，一直接受治疗却不见好转，然而三浦死后，她和植田见了一面，疾病突然不治而愈。然而，她和栗原一样，固执地没有接受过任何人体改造，也就不可能安装社会心理福利系统。道宫刑警顺着这条线查下去，黑进了自己的父亲，IVF公司现任首席技术官的电脑，但什么都没找到就被父亲发现。意外的是，父亲的操作非常慌张，在关闭进程时，道宫看出他在一组名为“镜像神经元算法”的文件上进行了多层加密。起了疑心的道宫和反抗大公司的地下组织比邻星做了交易，比邻星的黑客为他拿到了镜像神经元算法的资料，却不慎暴露位置，惨遭杀害，比邻星威胁他必须把这个问题解决，否则他自己也小命不保。

 

镜像神经元算法，简单地说，就是搭载在社会心理福利系统上的一个子程序，可以操控使用该系统的人的细微表情和动作，给其他没有安装社会心理福利系统的人“洗脑”，将系统复制继而“传染”到他们身上。也就是说，有了这个算法，系统可以影响包括没有安装任何拓展芯片和改造义体的人在内的全人类。

 

他做过一个噩梦，他知道那个梦里的二阶堂被镜像神经元算法操纵着，而陆面对着他，心中极度的愤怒仿佛不受自己控制地一点点平息，变成了模糊的不悦。他从梦中惊醒，宿舍里寂静无声。

 

 

往年的秋天，陆总会有些心情低落。天开始冷了，他得打起十二分精神来注意身体状况，现在倒下已经不是耽误几周的学校课程那么简单了。可是今年，甚至从一织一成不变的说教里，他也总能听出关心和喜爱来，用更灿烂的笑容让对方脸红。

 

《共犯》火了。

 

这部剧题材不讨喜，没有抢眼的明星，经费捉襟见肘，却从第三集开始收视率一路飙高，网络上也到处都有人在讨论。现在播出过半，拍摄也快要杀青了，他一去剧组，大家都是喜气洋洋的表情，就连一向严厉的市之濑导演脸上都多了不少笑意，工作餐也变得丰盛了。吃午餐的时候，陆坐在二阶堂旁边，这位前辈夹着一块猪排，筷子停在半空，好久没有动作。

 

“二阶堂先生……？”陆试探着问，没想到他的筷子一抖，肉直接掉在了地上。陆忙不迭地道歉，二阶堂摇摇头：“没事儿，我出神了。”

 

“您在想什么？最近好像都没太有精神的样子……”

 

二阶堂夹起最后一块猪排塞进嘴里，问：“如果你是阿光，最后你会怎么选？”

 

陆觉得二阶堂也太敬业了，今天他们收工早，炸猪排还是热的，表面金黄酥脆，就这样掉了真的太可惜。“我觉得他没有选择，”他思考着说，“他本来就是山崎的工具吧？就算最后被山崎……背叛？知道自己并不是她口中最重要的人、唯一的依靠什么的，也还是只能保护她。”

 

栗原光这个人，在十年前就已经脑死亡了，是IVF的前首席技术官，镜像神经元算法的创造者山崎惠美救了他——或者说，改造了他，把他变成了一台拥有人类肉身和自我意识的计算机。他的绝大部分大脑，都在他的表层意识之下进行着镜像神经元算法所需的大量计算。他一直以为自己是山崎唯一的伙伴，当山崎杀死发觉镜像神经元算法的三浦灭口时，他选择站出来顶罪。但是，这样的改造，山崎进行了上百次。

 

“你的想法倒是和市之濑很像，她也说阿光没有选择，他只能走向毁灭。但是……”二阶堂将海苔拌进米饭里，突然沉默了。陆还歪着头等着他的下文，他用左手揉了揉陆的头发，低声说：“没事，随口一问。没有选择其实挺幸福的，是吧？”

 

陆点头。其实他一点都不明白。下午就要拍这一段情节了，自己饰演的道宫刑警去找栗原光询问镜像神经元算法的事情，这时栗原通过社会心理福利计划的发布会直播，知道了自己并非唯一被山崎惠美改造的人类，而只是几十上百个计算节点之一。根据程序设定，他知道这件事时，自我意识就会被抹消，而在“栗原光”的人格消失之前，他在道宫面前写下了承认自己杀死三浦和也的认罪书。这大概是这个角色最考验演技的部分，陆知道最近二阶堂先生经常把自己关在房间里，大概就是在考虑这一段如何演绎吧。

 

二阶堂草草解决完午饭，就离开了，陆在休息室背着台词，门突然开了，进来的竟然是三月和一织。“你们怎么来了？”陆放下剧本迎上去，却看到和泉兄弟两人都是一脸严肃。

 

“……对不起，七濑先生，我们本来想跟你说，但不知道怎么开口。”

 

三月打断了弟弟的话：“二阶堂在哪？”

 

“他刚刚出去了，到底怎么了？”陆指指门外，一头雾水地问。三月都板着脸怒气冲冲地样子，实在太少见了。但是没人给他解释，一织只是拍了拍他的肩膀：“您就在这里待着吧，我们有事情要和二阶堂先生说。”

 

陆看着他们的背影，在原地愣了一会儿。他怎么可能真的安心在休息室等着？他来到走廊上，向两边张望，走廊尽头的一扇门似乎虚掩着，隐约能听到三月的声音。他蹑手蹑脚地向那个方向走去。

 

“混蛋！你有什么权力破坏我们的梦想！？”

 

的确是三月，他明显在压抑着音量，声音变得嘶哑，甚至带了些哭腔。一织在旁边低声地说着什么，隔着门板听不太清，但他显然也动了怒。

 

“……真麻烦啊。”二阶堂先生的声音响了起来，“你们的梦想，跟我有什么关系？只是时机到了而已，恰好卷进来的是你们，抱歉了啊。”

 

“你胡扯！你跟月云了早就计划好了吧？！那个混帐……！”

 

月云了？月云事务所的新社长？陆越听越混乱，他只知道二阶堂先生肯定要做什么对IDOLiSH6不利的事。可是，为什么？为什么那个对自己非常亲切的前辈，却在背地里计划着伤害他和他的同伴？陆想不通，泪水开始在他眼眶里打转，他用手捂住嘴，不想屋里的人听见他的抽泣声。

 

“嘛，各取所需罢了。说到底，我和了先生都认同的是，艺人不过是供人取笑的小丑罢了，连蟑螂都不如……”

 

陆觉得眼前开始发黑，他用力踹开了面前的门。


End file.
